


The Familiar Feeling Of Emptiness

by TheSadGreasyChild



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Hospitals, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers for Glass (2019), d.i.d
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadGreasyChild/pseuds/TheSadGreasyChild
Summary: Lia is stuck in a mental hospital, Her other personalities are planning an escape when... 2 more patients are put into the cells near hers... and, They are the superheroes people have been talking about, The Overseer, and, The Beast. Will she help them escape? Or... Will they die trying?





	1. Hospital

**Tick**

 

 

 

**Tock**

 

 

 

**Tick**

 

 

 

 

**Tock**

 

 

 

 

**Tick**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TOCK**

 

 

 

The only noise was the clock, telling how much They have left.

 

 

Why were They here...

 

 

It wasn't Their fault...

 

 

Right...?

 

 

**RIGHT?**

 

 

A man in a lab coat slowly entered the room, smiling at the unstable patient.

 

 

"Goodmorning, Lia, How are you today?"

 

 

"... Good."

 

 

"Who is speaking with me right now? Is this really Lia in control?"

 

 

"....It's Finn."

 

 

"It's nice to see you again Finn."

 

The man sat down in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

 

 

His name is Dr.Martin.

 

 

"Yea..."

 

 

"So, Finn, How are you and the others coping?"

 

 

"...Sven has been pushed back and... We are just doing whatever it takes..."

 

"Uh huh, At Least you are doing better! Now, Let us get started!" 

 

The man grinned leaning forward.

 

"Can you tell me what happened? The Incident?"

 

 

"... Do we really have to?"

 

 

 

"Yes Finn, we do have to."

 

 

 

"Fine... I don't have that much knowledge of how it happened but... I'll try to explain."

 

 

 

"I-Its just happened so suddenly... Everything was okay, We were just talking and T-then-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Well Finn, I have to go! I will see you tomorrow, Okay?"

 

 

 

"Okay..."

 

 

 

Dr.Martin gave a gentle smile and walked out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _"I heard there were more patients coming in..._  

 

 

 

 

 

 

_This will be fun..."_


	2. Fresh Meat

She could hear the other patients, as they talked to the new Docter.

 

 

 

 

Dr.Staple...

 

 

 

 

She had only met her once, Staple had walked by her room and side-glanced her, and she stared back.

 

 

 

She was...

 

 

Weird...

 

 

 

 

Something was definitely wrong with her. 

 

 

 

But, Finn was in the light now, and, He decided not to worry.

 

 

 

 

He saw a glimpse of the man, The man who had the same disorder that Lia did and...

 

 

 

 

He looked lost.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He analyzed the moment a thousand times but... He still felt the same feeling when he looked into the man's sky blue eyes...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was lost

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Now, The other man, The one they call 'The Overseer'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He didn't look lost... He looked...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Guilty.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why did he feel like that? He saved SO many people...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why did he feel that way?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They took Finn to a room...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were there too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why were they even doing this?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He sat next to the darker man, trying not to draw attention to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So..." Dr.Staple started, shifting in her seat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You all think you are superheroes?-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finn sat forward in his seat, ignoring their staring. "No, I don't. We are no superheroes... More like..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Another Alter had control...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Villains... We are more like villains... Aren't we?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dr.Staple..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Have you brought us here to just taunt us? Aren't you going to kill us anyway?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...You have made a remarkable mistake..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Have you forgotten already?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm not stupid."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She laughed, standing up from her chair, the flashing lights having no effect on her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"NAIVE!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**OH GOD-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl,,, i absolutely hate this-


	3. Tomorrow

_**The lights flickered, The Host sitting back in her seat as like nothing happened...** _

 

 

 

 

_**Was that just a daydream?** _

 

 

 

 

Finn looked around, realizing that, none of that had happened...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dr.Staple was staring at him, and so was everyone else...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Had he done something?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dr.Staple cautiously began speaking again, but, he didn't try to listen anymore...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What was the point? She was going to kill them anyway-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wait... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She was going to kill them!?!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They had to get out of here...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finn sat in his cell... contemplating what they should do next.

 

 

 

'W-we gotta g-get out o-of here!' Nathaniel sighed, the young boy looked panicked. 

 

 

 

 

'We already know this Nathaniel! We just...' Pixie hesitated... She didn't know what to do either.

 

 

 

 

 

'...I don' like this but... we gotta let Sven-' Axel blurted out, shrugging.

 

 

 

"No! we can't let Sven hurt anyone else..." Finn shook his head, surprised he even suggested that.

 

 

 

'Finn... That is a good idea...I don't like Sven either but... She will help us!' Tien rolled her eyes, sighing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Fine..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Tomorrow... We will do it tomorrow, okay?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh god..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

' **Ah! Finn, You have finally warmed up to me!** '

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

' **Let's see...'**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

' **We are ready** '


End file.
